1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a mobile terminal and an access control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system including an computer and a mobile terminal that can communicate with the computer in a predetermined area, and relates to an information processing apparatus, the mobile terminal and an access control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when accessing a computer, access control is performed in which a user is requested to input an identification number and a password, and if the identification number and the password input by the user are the same as an identification number and a password registered beforehand, the access is permitted. In such an access control method, since it is necessary for the user to input the identification number and the password, operability is not good. In addition, considering the user input, the length of the identification number and the password cannot be increased without reason, so that it is difficult to improve confidentiality.
To improve operability and confidentiality, an access control method is proposed for using a biometrics authentication apparatus that uses biometrics such as fingerprint and vein.
However, in any methods, when the user leaves the computer, the user needs to log off the computer for preventing other user from accessing the computer. When the computer is logged off, entering the identification number and the password or entering fingerprint or vein becomes necessary again.
Therefore, when the user leaves the computer for a short time, logging off is not performed in many cases. Thus, security of the computer is not kept.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-530772 (Patent document 1) discloses a system for improving operability for logging on in which, when logging on to a PC, the PC sends a predetermined bit pattern to a mobile phone, the mobile phone encrypts the bit pattern supplied from the PC and returns it to the PC, the PC decrypts the bit pattern, then, if the decrypted bit pattern is the same as the original bit pattern, logging on to the PC is permitted.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-116840 (Patent document 2) discloses a security system for performing user authentication at predetermined time intervals between a wireless tag storing ID and PW and a PC by wireless.
However, in the technique disclosed in the patent document 1, the PC sends a predetermined bit pattern to a mobile phone, the mobile phone encrypts the bit pattern supplied from the PC and returns it to the PC, the PC decrypts the bit pattern, then, if the decrypted bit pattern is the same as the original bit pattern, logging on to the PC is permitted. Thus, there is a problem in that inputting operation for providing a key common to the mobile phone and the PC is necessary and setting operation is complicated.
In addition, in the security system using the wireless tag described in the patent document 2, since the wireless tag sends the ID and the PW in response to a request from the computer, there is a problem in that confidentiality cannot be sufficiently kept.